How To Save a Life
by FilmGeekandProud
Summary: again not a song fic just named after one. 'When you're in love with your partner you will pretty much do anything to keep them safe, even risk your own life' I tried to keep it more serious but knowing me by the end it will be as fluffy as a kitten.
1. Life And Death

**How To Save a Life**

Well here it is finally my new fic, sorry it took so long. I hope you like it. This is not a song fic it's just named after one, as are all the chapters. This one is named after Life and Death by Michael Giacchino

Disclaimer: you know the drill.

* * *

**Chapter 1- Life and Death**

"Just, let it go Booth." Brennan gives Booth a stern look before turning her head to look out the passenger window of the SUV. Booth sighs rather over-dramatically and she turns back to face him.

"C'mon please tell me." Booth almost pleads before flashing Brennan his charm smile.

"Don't use your charm smile on me."

Booths smile fades slightly.

"Why are you being so persistent Booth?"

"Because, you and Angela were discussing something earlier, and given how quickly you two shut up when I entered the room, I'm guessing it has something to do with me."

"Oh god the ego."

"What! It was an intuitive leap."

"Just let it go okay?"

"Fine."

They pull up to an abandoned warehouse, after exiting the SUV Booth draws his gun and they slowly enter the building.

"Euhg" Brennan wrinkles her face "Dark, smelly, damp, cold, psycho killer, this place is so cliché."

"Well y'know Bones serial killers don't generally care about that."

"Yeah, I've noticed…I've also noticed I need a gun!"

"Fine, Here." Booth hands her a gun from his lower leg. "Just stay behind me."

Brennan furrows her brow at him and Booth sighs.

"Fine, just be careful, this guy Hutchins, he's not gonna think twice about…"

Brennan raises her hand and Booth instantly shuts up, both become alert and begin to listen intently to their surroundings. A cold breeze rushes past them and they turn to find the far door flung open. Booth raises his gun and walks towards the source of the noise. Suddenly Hutchins tackles Brennan from behind disarming her and then swiftly kicking the gun from Booths hands. Hutchins raises his gun to Booth and begins to pull the trigger. Without even thinking, Brennan instinctively moves to push Booth out the way and the bullet grazes her side and she winces in pain. Booth glares at Hutchins for a second.

"You son of a bitch!" Booth shouts at Hutchins before he scrambles to reach his gun. In the same instant Hutchins grabs Brennan, holding her gun to her head. Booth grabs his gun and faces Hutchins.

"Uh uh uh. Move and your partner is dead"

Booth hesitates for a split second before carefully aiming and successfully hitting his target with a single shot, Hutchins falls backwards forcing Brennan down with him she slams to the ground, her head crashing onto a pipe behind her as she falls. The chilling sound echoes through the warehouse.

"Bones!" He rushes over to her, panic stricken.

He kneels down, pulls her away from Hutchins and turns her over, cradling her head in his arms. He gently moves some of the blood soaked hair that is plastered to her face, his heart sinks as he sees the blood trickling from her head, and he feels her week pulse.

"Oh no, no, no, Oh please god no… Bones, talk to me, c'mon Bones"

Brennan's eyes flicker open slightly, her eyes unable to focus. Her voice is slurred slightly

"Booth? What hap…"

Brennan's eyes roll closed as her head drops backwards.

"No! Bones! Please! Stay with me Bones!, just stay with me!" his words carry deeper meaning in his mind than conveyed by his tone. He holds her close to him, gently rocking her in his arms as the sound of back up draws closer. He removes his top shirt, balls it up and places pressure on the wound to try to control the bleeding, but her blood is still seeping onto the crisp white t-shirt he is left wearing.

"Just hold on ok, hold on."

Back up arrives quickly. Booth picks up Brennan and carries her in his arms to the ambulance where EMTs crowd her, and Booth demands he go with them.

"I have to stay with her."

"That's fine, sir. Does she have any medical allergies?"

"No."

Booth hops in the ambulance along side Brennan, instinctively grasping her hand.

* * *

**I tried to curtail the fluff, I really did, but knowing me it may rear its head again. Let me know what you think please, it helps me immensely.**


	2. Everything Will Be Alright

Thanks for the reviews guys! Thanks as well to everyone who added it to their favourites or alerts I really appreciate it. It means a lot that people are following it.

This chapter is named after The Killer's Everything Will Be Alright.

Disclaimer: Nothing's changed.

* * *

**Chapter 2- Everything Will Be Alright**

"Oh, you didn't?" Hodgins asked his voice full of interest.

"I may have, sort of suggested some things, just to stir the waters a bit." Angela replied, trying her best to pull of her most convincing 'I'm totally innocent' face. Hodgins gives her a look which implies she's anything but. "I'm sorry, but I'm sick and tired of watching those two dance around their feelings, we did that for too long, and I can't bear to see my best friend making the same mistake." Angela's rant was interrupted by the sharp buzz of her cell phone. After glancing at the caller ID her brow furrowed a little.

"Booth? What's wrong why are you calling me?"

"Angela, It's Bones she's been hurt…it's bad Angela, I'm at memorial. She's in surgery I… " Booth stammered his voice thick with emotion.

"I'm on my way ok, I'll be right there"

Booth closes his phone and slips it into his pocket; he takes a breath before walking back into the busy waiting room. He sits back down in his chair and at the same moment he sees Brennan's doctor, glancing around the room.

"Agent Booth?"

Booth rises from his chair immediately and walks towards the young doctor.

"My name's Dr Ruston."

"How is she? Is she ok?"

"She's stable now, the damage caused by the gun shot wound was minimal but the head trauma was far more severe. Your partner suffered from an epidural hematoma, it's bleeding into the skull. It can cause an increase in intracranial pressure, causing the brain to become crushed against the skull. We had to perform an emergency Craniotomy, in which we removed a small piece of the skull to release the pressure. The surgery went well. She's still heavily sedated and on a ventilator to keep her oxygen level up but we expect her to make a full recovery."

"Can I see her?" Booth's tone is pleading and the doctor gives him a sympathetic look.

"Well, she's in the ICU, and it's really supposed to be family only."

"I am her family ok! Look, I'll get a warrant if I have to."

The doctor could see that he meant every word.

"Ok, I suppose I can make an exception, I'll take you up now."

* * *

Nothing could prepare him for what he was about to see. He looks ahead to see his partner laying there on a ventilator, her head bandaged and her body motionless.

"I'll leave you two alone for a little while." Dr. Roberts says, before exiting the room.

"Thank you" Booth's tone implies he really means it.

Booth is speechless for a moment as the doctor leaves; he walks over and sits down beside her, taking her limp hand in his own. Emotions overwhelm him as a sense of failure rips through him.

"This is all my fault Bones. I'm so sorry, I failed you."

He places his head down on her bed next to her hand and just sits there torturing himself inside.

The doctor returns a while later. He stands in the doorway and gestures for Booth to follow him outside. Booth, still holding on to Brennan's motionless hand, leans down to her ear.

"I'll be right back."

Brennan is still unconscious but Booth doesn't take his eyes off her until he is out of the room, afraid that every moment he looks at her could be her last.

"Agent Booth, I need to ask you a few questions if that's ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Ok, Does Dr. Brennan live with anyone or does she have someone that could stay with her after she is discharged? I mean, it's at least a few days before we can even consider letting her go home but, after surgery such as this, we advise patients that they be closely monitored for the duration of their recovery. It's unlikely but a small percentage of patients can suffer seizures so I'm sure you can understand why we recommend patients are not alone during their recovery. Here are some pamphlets explaining the surgery and the possible after effects."

Booth takes the pamphlets and nods his head to the doctor.

"Thank You, Doctor, I'll make sure she's not alone during her recovery." With that the doctor nods and wanders off again. Booth turns back to face Brennan, who is still lying motionless. Save for the gentle rise and fall of her chest as the ventilator does its job.

He sits back down and sighs as he leans back in his chair and begins to skim over the pamphlets. He by-passes the surgery part, 'I'm sure Bones knows what a Craniotomy is' he thinks to himself. 'She knows just about everything' he skips down to the after care section, and begins to read. "After a Craniotomy, driving regulations require that your license to be temporally suspended." 'Oh Bones is gonna love that' a small smile plays at his lips for the first time since what seemed like forever. He continues to read and then winces as reads about the pain his Bones will experience. He puts the pamphlets down, and runs his hands over his face again. He couldn't bear to see his Bones in pain; they had become so close over the past years that, when one of them was in pain the other could almost feel it too. The same feeling of guilt as earlier washes over him again, until he is woken from his reverie by a knock at the door.

"Hey, Can I come in?"

"Angela, of course come in." Angela walks towards him with a sympathetic look and gives him a quick hug before turning her attention to her best friend.

"How did you manage to convince them to let you in here?" Booth asked, knowing that they would've told her it was family only.

"I told them I was her sister."

"And they bought it?"

"Well I was in such a state, I think the woman just felt sorry for me." She lets out a deep sigh before turning to Booth again. "So, how is she doing?"

"Ok, the doctors say the surgery went well and that she should recover well."

"Thank god. Oh before I forget." Angela rummages though her oversized bag and pulls out a white t-shirt. "I thought you might need a clean shirt and obviously I was right." She points at his blood stained shirt and tosses him the clean one. "It's Hodgins' so it might be a little small."

"Thanks Angela." Booth quickly removes his blood stained shirt and puts the clean one back on. 'She's right it is a little small, but it's clean and it will do' he thought.

"No problem hon. I'm gonna go get some coffee. You want anything?"

"Bones to wake up. But other than that, no, not right now." He smiles wryly and Angela gives him a sympathetic glare. She turns to walk away but is stopped by a question from Booth. "Oh, Angela, I've been meaning to ask you something, what were you and Bones talking about yesterday when I came into her office?"

* * *

**Mwhahaha, what were they talking about? ****And why does Booth want to find out so badly? All will be revealed soon. I hope this chapter was ok. I certainly learned a lot about head trauma while I was writing it. Please review if you have time I really appreciate it. **


	3. With A Little Help From My Friends

This chapter is dedicated to my friend Andy, the inspiration behind this 'secret' idea, he wanted to know something I had said; he just wouldn't let it go. He still won't, but I refuse to give in.

(Spoliers for those who haven't seen 3x09)

This Chapter is named after The Beatles' With A Little Help From My Friends.

* * *

**Chapter 3- With A Little Help From My Friends**

"What! Why do you want to know Booth?"

"Because, it was obviously about me, why else would you have shut up so quickly."

"What are we in, the 4th grade?"

"Fine, But I know there's something going on and inquiring minds want to know, so spill."

"Fine, But it's not because Brennan's unconscious, or because I have a tendency to gossip or even that you just took your shirt off. No it's because I believe it's the right thing to do."

Booth smirked and tipped his head down slightly to hide his expression.

"Ok we…You know what. I can't tell you, It would be braking a confidence with my best friend, it wouldn't be ethical."

"Oh come on! You're frickin kidding me! you just said it was the right thing to do!"

"A girl's allowed to change her mind, and Brennan did seem rather adamant on the subject."

"Are you toying with me?"

"What! No! Of course not… yeah ok a little."

"Ha I knew it!"

"You know what if nothing else at least this has taken your mind off how miserable you were when I came in here."

Booth looks down at his sleeping partner; he sits back down beside her and cups her hand in his once more. Angela looks on, with a small smile on her face. 'If only these two could see it, see what we see everyday, the love, the devotion, the unwavering faith they have in each other.'

Booth brings Brennan's hand to his mouth, without even thinking he places a feather light kiss on the back of her hand. Angela feels like someone has just tugged on her heart a little, she watches as Booth closes his eyes as his lips linger over the skin on the back of Brennan's hand.

"That's what we were talking about."

"What?" Booth puts Brennan's hand down gently and turns to the artist.

She draws up a chair and sits next to Booth.

"That's what Brennan and I were talking about, she's afraid Booth, because your relationship is changing, but that's not what scares her, it's the fact that she wants it to." Booths eyes light up and a wave of relief washes over him, a pleasant change from the fear and guilt of earlier.

"She's freaked out about the kiss isn't she?"

"What! You guys kissed! How! When! Why didn't I know about this?"

"It was just mistletoe Ange, Caroline blackmailed us into it. She said the only way Bones' family could have their Christmas was if Bones and I kissed, on the lips."

'I'll have to remember to send her a thank you gift.' Angela mused before turning her attentions to Booth.

"Was there tongue?" Angela's eye brows shot up suggestively as a playful smile graced her face.

"Angela!"

"Sorry, It's just, this is huge!"

"It was just mistletoe Ange."

"Right and you're telling me you didn't want to kiss her? Don't you dare lie to me. You know I'll know."

Booth sighs as he glances once again at his sleeping partner.

"It's complicated Ange. So ok, I may have enjoyed it and yes it may have lasted longer than was required but…" Booth thinks carefully about what lie would sound most convincing, but then see's the scowl on the artists face as he knows that she knows what he is thinking. He lets out a frustrated breath and contorts his face as he struggles to express his emotions. Angela sees the struggle he is having and decides to help him out a little.

"Ok, I understand this is difficult for both of you. But you had to know this would happen eventually. You could cut the sexual tension with a knife when you two are in a room."

"Ange, Bones is my partner."

"So, what does that matter? You guys are soul mates, you belong together. Don't tell me you haven't thought about it?"

Booth sighs again as he decides to concede.

"Ok, you're right I have thought about it. A lot, maybe too much. I need help Angela" His voice drops to a whisper. "I think about her all the time and not just at work. I think about her in the shower, literally Ange, I think about Bones being in my shower with me." His tone has become rather eccentric now and his face has become more emotive. "I roll over in my bed and wish she was there, when I go to the store I pick up fat free milk because I know she prefers it. I think about what our kids might look like. Our kids for goodness sake! She's in my dreams every night without fail, and when I wake up and realize I was dreaming, well… I honestly don't know how much longer I can take it."

Angela's mouth was now hung open, she had expected him to just admit he liked her but this, this was more than she bargained for.

"It's your turn to speak Ange."

"Yeah, ok, right, so, erm, wow, so you're pretty much head over heels in love with her."

"Pretty much, yeah." Booth laugh turns into a strange whining sound as he puts his head in his hands. "Ahhhg why can't life ever be simple?"

"What would be the fun in that?" Angela said with a playful tone.

"This is serious Angela. What am I going to do.?"

"Erm shot in the dark here but, Tell her?"

"I can't do that, what about our partnership."

"What exactly would be different here, would you suddenly not be able to do your job, if you were dating Brennan?"

"No, but…" he began to object but was cut off by Angela.

"Then what the hell is the problem!?" Angela's hands shot up by her side to emphasise her point.

"It's…"

"Complicated. Yeah yeah yeah. I know. Geesh you're like a broken record." Angela rolled her eyes as she spoke, then turned to Booth with a deadly serious expression. "Ok Booth. Since blackmail seems to be the only thing you respond to I'll make this real easy. Either you tell Brennan how you feel, when she wakes up, or I do. It's your choice. And trust me I won't be leaving out the bit about the shower."

"Angela that's not fair!"

"No what's not fair is that my best friend is lying on a hospital bed, after nearly dying. And the man who loves her more than she could possible know is too afraid to tell her as such. You're a coward Seeley Booth. A coward and a liar." Angela rants on at him as his face grows in shock. Her last statement had clearly got to him.

"I'm not a coward or a liar, I just wanted to protect her, our friendship our partnership."

"It's too late now you're in too deep, you're playing with fire and the only way you're not gonna get burned is to tell her, everything."

"But…"

"No! No more buts you have 3 days Booth, 3 days and then I am telling her myself." With that Angela rises from her seat and heads to the door. "I'll be back later, call me if she wakes up, and Booth don't forget, 3 days, ok? That's it."

Booth swallows the lump in his through as he nods his agreement. He turns to his partner once more and reaches his hand out towards her face, wanting nothing more than to gently stroke her cheek. He withdraws his hand quickly as realization dawns on him.

"Oh I'm so totally screwed."

* * *

**Angela's playing hard ball, what do you think? Next chapter may take a little longer because Christmas is crazy busy.**


	4. Open Your Eyes

**Thanks for the reviews guys!! Sorry this took so long, with Christmas, work and studying it's been a little crazy. I am currently nursing a bad cough so I was a little groggy when I wrote this. So please forgive me. This chapter is named after Open Your Eyes by Snow Patrol.**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Open Your Eyes**

Angela's words echo in Booths mind, while he's left pacing Brennan's room.

"Ok Seeley, You can do this, it's not that bad." He sighed deeply. "Oh who am I kidding, this is more terrifying than being tortured for information. At least with that I know what to expect." He looked to his partner, 'she looks so beautiful.' he thought to himself. 'How could anyone want to hurt her?' He thought sitting back down on the chair next to her. Deciding he needed to get some rest, he places his head on her bed, and immediately drifts off to sleep.

Slowly her eyes open, she awakes confused; her instincts kick in as she fights against her ventilator tube. Her movement awakes Booth with a start.

"Bones?" he yells, half asleep half awake. He turns to see her struggling, her eyes filled with confusion. He quickly stands and presses the call button and then reaches his hand out to stroke her cheek in order to calm her. She turns her head slightly to look at him, she winces a little at the pain, but her eyes are now suddenly soft and calm. Booth smiles broadly.

"Hey." he says, his smile has now become a wide grin as his eyes moisten and he fights back tears with laughter. Looking so happy to have his Bones back in the land of the living. He didn't even realize that he was still stroking her cheek. The doctor along with two nurses enter the room.

"Well, Dr. Brennan it's good to have you back." The doctor declares. "I'm Dr. Ruston, the attending on your case. You suffered major trauma to the back of your head, and we had to perform a craniotomy."

Brennan looks uncomfortable; she looks to Booth and pleads with her eyes. He immediately knows what she wants.

"She wants the tube out, I know her, she'll pull it out herself if you don't." Booth states simply.

"Ok, well your oxygen level is up, but if we take out the tube you will still have to have a nasal oxygen tube."

Brennan nods slightly, as much as she can without it being too painful. 'At least a nasal tube is more comfortable, less noticeable and she would be able to talk.' She thought.

"Very well then."

Moments later the tube is being removed and Brennan is coughing quite violently. Booths face contorts at her pain.

"It's ok coughing is normal, your throat will be a bit sore and talking will be more difficult for a bit. I'll send your neurosurgeon in a while to explain everything better." The doctor smiles as he leaves the room, the nurses following.

Booth turns his attention from the doorway to his partner.

"How you feeling Bones?"

She attempts to clear her throat to talk, her voice is hoarse.

"Like I just had brain surgery." She says sarcastically.

Booth smiles, his Bones was definitely back. He looks down and his face changes to one of seriousness. He looks back to Brennan.

"You saved my life Bones, You could have been killed, why did you do that?!"

"Are you kidding me? Kenton, New Orleans, Ortez, yeah I know about that. Epps, The Gravedigger, Will Hastings, Pete Geller, Gormogon. Have I proved my point?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Henry Gerber, Vegas, Hugh Kennedy, Melvin Gallagher, Clark Lightner, Grant Hutchins, do I need to go on."

She smiles at him and he smiles back.

"I'm alive Booth, and you are too, everything is ok."

"No it's not Bones, I almost lost you." His voice is serious, and Brennan looks taken aback by his openness. The two stare intently at each other for a moment, until a knock at the door interrupts them.

"Hello I'm Dr Lei, Your neurosurgeon."

Booth stands and shakes the doctor's hand before turning to Brennan.

"I promised Angela I would call, when you woke up. I'll be back soon." With that Booth walks out the door leaving Brennan with the surgeon. As soon as he is out of her room and out of sight, he leans against the wall, and sighs deeply, running his hands over his face. 'Angela!' his brain screams, and he walks down the hall to the pay phone, not wanting to have to go outside to use his cell. He deposits the money, punches in the numbers and waits patiently for an answer.

"Angela, it's Booth, Brennan's awake." Booth moves the phone away from him as Angela's squeal pierces his ear. "Angela look, about these three days, well I was thinking, Bones is dealing with a lot right now, and so I think it would be too much to handle on top of everything else. So I was wondering if I could have an extension. Maybe a week?"

"Booth!" Angela shouted. "You promised!"

"I promise that I will tell her, I just need more time for her to open to the Idea." Booth could tell Angela was not happy about it, but she gave him the extension to a week.

"On one condition Booth." Angela says, sounding serious. "You have to stay with her after she is discharged and make sure she is ok, at her apartment, for at least a week. Deal?"

"Deal! Thanks Angela." They hang up simultaneously, Oh she had them wrapped round her little finger, like puppets in her own personal theater, it may seem unfair to a casual outsider, but it was for their own good. She had learned from her own experience that life was too short. And here were two people who loved one another fiercely; they just didn't know it yet. 'Well let's see them try to hide from each other, now.' Angela thought as she hung up the phone.

* * *

**So, Booth has more time, but no escape route. Reviews are like fuel for writers.**


	5. You Can't Hurry Love

**First of all I sincerely apologize for not updating, but I have been without Internet for a while now. This chapter is named after You Can't Hurry Love by Phil Collins/The Supremes.**

**Disclaimer: yeah yeah, don't own it yada yada yada.**

* * *

**Chapter 5- You Can't Hurry Love**

A week had past all too quickly and Brennan was being discharged. Booth was currently on leave and had to attend mandatory counseling; as if Sweets and 'partners' therapy wasn't bad enough he had to deal with Wyatt's 'trauma' therapy again too. 'Great, a 12 year old and an overly intelligent Englishman telling me how to "deal with my feelings".' Seeley Booth does not deal with his feelings, he avoids them, it's just easier that way. Still the FBI had insisted that almost loosing your partner had to have had an affect on him.

Brennan had grudgingly agreed to Booth staying a few days at her apartment, after the doctor had insisted that someone be there with her. Angela had lied saying her father was in town for a gig and she wanted to spend time with him. It was only a partial lie, her father was in town, and she was going to see him, but between both their busy schedules, it would only be for a few hours on the occasional afternoon. Still Brennan was none the wiser. 'She'll thank me later' Angela mused while helping load Brennan's bags into Booth's SUV.

"I can carry my own bags Booth, and I can walk you know." Brennan whines from her wheelchair. She stands up defiantly and suddenly feels rather dizzy. Booth catches her before she falls. He helps her back down and holds her by her arms.

"Bones, when are you going to realize you had major surgery? You need to take it easy for a while; I know that's hard for you. But please will you try? For me?" his tone is desperate. Her expression softens.

"Ok Booth, I'll try." She holds out her hand to him as he smiles back at her, helping her to her feet. Angela opens the passenger side door and Brennan laughs as Booth picks her up into his arms intending on putting her in the car, but he decides to have a little fun first.

"Ok where shall we put her, I say we head for that flock of geese over there." he says almost giggling.

"It's a gaggle Booth, more than one goose is a gaggle of geese." Brennan retorted. "Unless of course they're flying in formation, then it's called a wedge or a skein." She continues, as Booth rolls his eyes.

"Right that settles it then." He heads straight for the small park across from the parking lot and the awaiting geese; Brennan wriggles in his arms.

"Put me down Booth!"

"Nope." As some of the geese take off and flutter around them Brennan grabs Booth around the neck and holds tight to him.

"Scared of geese are we Bones?" he giggles, but as she turns her head to whisper in his ear, he loses all brain function as her breath tickles his ear.

"Please can we go home now?" she whispers, so close to his ear it causes Booth to take a sharp intake of breath.

"Ok Bones." He looks at her and smiles; a smile meant only for her. He carries her back to the car, and puts her in the passenger seat. Angela waves Booth over to her.

"It's been a week Booth." She says, arms folded, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, just… look I have the whole week off, I'll talk to her ok?"

"Oh ok. But only because I know what a pain she was this week, and I understand why you didn't say anything." She sighs "I'm far too easy on you, ya know."

"I know, thank you, you're the best." He says enthusiastically, before running to the driver's side of the SUV and waving goodbye to Angela.

He actually puts his seat belt on. Brennan raises an eyebrow.

"Seat belt?" She asks surprised.

"Yeah well, safety first right?" he flashes his charm smile. "Oh yeah Bones, I forgot to mention, your drivers license is temporarily suspended, due to your brain surgery and all." Booth's tone is way too happy for Brennan's liking.

"What! I can't even drive!"

"Nope, I guess you really are stuck with me Bones." Booth says as he pulls out of the parking lot. Brennan grumbles something incoherent. 'This is gonna be an interesting week' Booth muses.

* * *

**It's short but another chapter will be uploaded tomorrow. This was supposed to be posted days ago so sorry again. Please let me know what you think, even if it's what you think about the current political state of Burkina Faso. All opinions are welcome.**


	6. Easier to Lie

**Ok next chapter, I know not everyone reading this speaks US English so just FYI, Faucet Tap. And yes I actually did research all about craniotomies so this should be accurate. Named after Easier to Lie by Aqualung.**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Easier to Lie**

"Err, Booth I'm going crazy here?" She sighs putting down her book.

"Bones! It's only been 4 hours. Just try to relax will you?"

"Fine, but I can't just sit and do nothing Booth, and I don't want to be cooped up in here for the whole week!"

He bends down to her holding her arms.

"Look, I'll run you a bath and then I'll start dinner."

Brennan looks at him and smiles

"Booth, you don't have to do that."

"But I want to ok?" With that he disappears into the bathroom. 'A girl could get used to this' she muses before wondering where that thought came from. 'I've never needed anyone before, so where did that come from? Honestly get a grip. She laughed, as Booth re-entered the room.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing" she says smiling at him.

"Ok, so tomorrow I have an appointment with Gordon Gordon at two, so how about we have lunch before, then if you're a really good girl I'll let you go into work for an hour while I'm at the shrinks, just to see everyone mind you. No working, got it?"

"Yes sir!" Brennan grins as Booth gives her a wry smile.

"Ok your bath is ready Madame." He says as he holds out his arm for her.

"Why thank you kind sir." She smiles at him and accepts his help. She stands and walks to the bathroom, smiling back at Booth as she goes.

A while later Booth hears a shout coming from the bathroom.

"Ouch" Brennan shouts so loud Booth can hear in the kitchen.

"Bones?" he rushes to the bathroom door and knocks.

"Bones? Are you ok, he can hear the faint groaning of pain coming from Brennan.

"I'm coming in ok?" before she answers he opens the door to find her curled up next to the bathtub wearing nothing but a bath robe holding her head in pain. He rushes over to her concern covering his face. He holds her by her arms.

"Bones? What's wrong? What happened?"

"I was trying to wash my hair, but I…I can't..." she says, obviously frustrated,

"Here let me help you" his tone is soft and gentle. Brennan looks at him and frowns.

"Booth, you don't have to take care of me like this, it's not fair on you."

"What if I want to take care of you?" he says and smiles at her, she shakes her head and smiles.

"Ok." She says in defeat. And he helps her to her feet. He reaches over and grabs the detachable shower head and turns on the faucet. He removes her bandage and his heart catches in his throat, at the scar. The hair around it had already started to grow back and it was surprisingly smaller than he had imagined but, still it looked painful.

"It's called a Burr hole; they drill a hole in my skull to relieve the pressure. Dr. Lei said they only had to drill a hole 1mm by 1mm but, I bet it sill looks hideous."

"No" he says firmly, "you look beautiful."

She turns to him and looks at him rather awkwardly. He smiles and grabs the detachable shower head.

"Come on let me help you."

20 minutes later and he has finally finished washing and drying her hair. Brennan thought that it did seem to take quite a long time. But hey, he was probably just trying to be gentle right? Little did she know that Booth had thoroughly enjoyed the experience, the sensual overload, the smell and the feel of her hair running through his fingers. So he may have taken longer than was necessary, so what, by the looks of it she was enjoying it just as much.

After dinner they retire to the living room. And sit on either side of the couch. Booth cricks his neck and groans slightly.

"Are you ok?" she asks.

"Yeah It's just... my neck really hurts."

"I'm not surprised; you have been sleeping in a chair for a week...here let me help."

"No, it's ok I don't want to trouble you."

"Booth it's no trouble, please let me do something for you." She smiles and he agrees, edging closer to her. She places her hands at the top of his back and begins to work out the knots with her hands. Now it was her turn to take her time; she was thoroughly enjoying the feel of his muscles contracting under her touch. She took a deep breath as she fought the strong urge to nuzzle her head in his neck and kiss her way up it. By the looks of it, he was enjoy it just as much. So she would continue just a little longer.

"Better?"

"Much, Thanks Bones."

* * *

**I intended to make this longer but we had building work going on and the noise made it hard to even think. Please let me know what you think so it will go in the right direction. I'm trying really hard to balance the fluff with the serious but I don't think it's really working haha.**


	7. Let Love In

**Sorry this took so long but my PC died and I lost all my ****fanfics**** I was working on so I had to re-write all of this. ****5 points to anyone who spots the ****Blackadder**** reference and ****this**** chapter is named after ****Let Love ****In**** by The Goo ****Goo**** Dolls**

**Disclaimer- yeah right, I own it, I also own a pink unicorn named Magic.**

**Chapter 7- ****Let Love In**

**

* * *

**

"Sweetie!" Angela's squeal resounds through the Jeffersonian. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry I'm not here to work, I just came to see everyone, I'm under strict orders not to work."

"From the doctor, or from Booth?" Angela asks raising her eyebrows.

"Both." Brennan smiles back at her friend.

"Come on." Angela says as she gestures to her office. "You can tell me all about how living with Booth is going."

Brennan shakes her head and smiles. "We're not living together! He's just staying with me that's all."

"Right, of course." Angela suppresses a grin and Brennan looks at her dubiously. "So how's it going?"

"Fine, well better than fine, he's been really kind and helpful, and I feel terrible about it."

"Why?" Angela asks, slightly confused.

"Well, sometimes I feel like he's just doing everything as a way of repaying some kind of debt to me, but he's saved my life so many times it should be me repaying him."

"Bren sweetie, have you ever considered that maybe he wants to do those things for you."

"That's what he said."

"Well there you go then."

"But why does he feel the need to take care of me all the time, is it just some kind of alpha male thing, he's asserting his dominance?"

"Bren, I know you're a little dense when it comes to emotions and feelings, but hear me out ok?" Angela seeks her approval before continuing. After receiving a nod she begins again. "Booth cares about you, more than just in an instinctive way. Answer me this, what would this kind of behavior suggest from an anthropological point of view? And I mean everything your whole relationship."

"Well, anthropologically speaking I guess it would suggest typical patterns of a male protecting his potential... oh, you think Booth! I mean not that he wouldn't be...but I mean..."

"Sweetie you're rambling." Angela smiles at her friends behavior.

"Right, sorry. You honestly think Booth see's me that way?"

"The evidence is there, you tell me?"

Brennan swallows hard, she's actually lost for words. Angela sees this and places a hand on her shoulder. "Look I know this is difficult for you sweetie but..." Angela is soon interrupted.

"Difficult? Dating Sully was difficult, being with Peter or Michael was difficult. But this, for the first time in my life a relationship like this just feels right, it's complicated, yes, challenging, most definitely but never difficult, I myself may be difficult at times but our relationship never seems to be a struggle. But now, I find myself wanting more, I know I shouldn't but I just can't help it Ange, and what if we're wrong, what if he doesn't want more, and he really is just an overbearing alpha male."

Angela's shock is replaced with a grin. "Do you love him?"

"C'mon Angela. You know I can't answer that. Part of me just wants to ignore the rational side of my brain and believe that such things are possible, a love so strong that nothing or no one can come between it. But then logically love is just euphoria stimulated by a chemical response in the brain. It's a scientific fact how can I ignore that?"

"Because love isn't just about the chemistry, sure that plays a big part, but true love, pure unadulterated love is something that lasts a lifetime long after the chemistry had died out. I'm not going to lie, a lot of couples don't make it, the chemistry dies out and all they're left with is a reminder of that life they couldn't reach. But every time you see an old married couple sitting on their porch or a park bench, just happy to still be with each other, it's a reminder that true love does exist. It's yours for the taking sweetie, go out and get it."

"But how do I know if it will last? What if it ruins everything?" Brennan's face is disheartened.

"Look, I have never and I mean never, seen anyone care more about anything or anyone in the same way Booth does about you. He'd move heaven and earth for you."

"I don't know what that means."

Angela sighs. "It means he would do anything for you, you don't see the way he looks at you when you aren't looking. How crazy he goes when you aren't here. How he puts his life in mortal danger to make sure you are ok. If that's not true love then I don't know what is."

Brennan looks unsure.

"Just talk to him ok; promise me you'll do that." Angela says, almost begging.

"Ok, I'll talk to him, but I don't know what you expect to happen."

A wide grin appears on Angela's face, before she remembers what her friend is like. 'Oh no what if she chickens out or turns Booth away or runs or...oh dear this could all go horribly wrong' Angela's face is serious and Brennan's brow wrinkles in confusion.

"Angela? Are you ok?"

"Yeah...fine, just...why don't you go see the guys, I have to go do something quickly."

Brennan's face is still full of confusion but she does as told and stands to exit the door. The second Brennan has left Angela grabs her cell phone and dashes away from prying ears. Moments later she is waiting for a response.

"C'mon pick up the phone." Angela paces nervously waiting

"Booth."

"Booth! Great, don't say anything just listen, I have a very cunning plan."

"Why do I get the feeling this is not going to be good." he wonders with an uneasy expression.

"Oh trust me it will be fabulous, I just need you to keep Brennan away from the apartment for say the next 3 hours?"

"Why?" he asks in a cautious tone.

"Just do it, ok, trust me."

"Fine, I'm on my way to pick her up now, see you soon." Booth sighs as he hangs up. 'I never understand that woman's logic sometimes.' He mused while getting into his car.

* * *

**Ok so it all kicks off in the next chapter, if you have the time please hit the purplish button bellow and type your thoughts, thanks.**


	8. Dare You To Move

**Ok, I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner but I had a bad case of writers block. Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favourites etc. This chapter is named after Dare You To Move by Switchfoot. Fluff warning!**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Dare You To Move**

"Crap!" Angela exclaims as she scolds herself on the boiling oven tray.

"I knew I shouldn't have let Jack's chef leave early, now I'm running late." She glances at the clock, before reaching for the dinner plates; she carefully assembles the meals on the plates trying her best to follow the chef's exact instructions. Their chef was French and slightly crazy when it came to his cooking. Angela had been lucky he had agreed to come by on such short notice, but then she had agreed to pay him double overtime. Carrying the plates into the dining room and then setting them on the table she had dressed earlier, she takes a step back to admire her handy work and smiles widely. She places covers over the plates then scribbles a note and leaves it on the table.

"Perfect!" she quickly glances round the apartment making sure she has removed any trace of her being there. Satisfied she turns and picks up her keys and purse before leaving and locking the door behind her. As she reaches the steps she hears two familiar voices bickering as usual.

"Damn!" Angela panics for a split second before running up to the next floor. As soon as Booth and Brennan pass by her and round the corner she bolts down the stairs as fast as her feet can carry her.

"Booth, it was ridiculous! The movie made no sense. The plot was so farfetched if it were a stick, lassie couldn't even retrieve it."

"It's just a movie Bones, and since when do you know who Lassie is?"

"The character has been around for 70 years Booth" she scowls at him and he smiles back at her, causing her to smile and roll her eyes. She takes her keys out of her purse and opens the door to her apartment. The two walk in and stand there in shock. The floor is littered with rose petals the entire apartment is covered in crystal white fairy lights which instead of looking tacky actually looked really good, leaving Brennan to jump to only one conclusion. 'Angela'.

Booth looks forward and see's the beautifully dressed dining table and notices a note.

'_I thought you deserved a night off, dessert is in the fridge if you're still hungry after this, bon appétit'_

Both simply smiles, before he notices his partner's confused expression. He hands her the note, and says one word, "Angela."

Brennan frowns and turns back to Booth, Who throws her a rather awkward smile.

"Well we might as well make the most of it ay?" Booth says grinning.

"Well, ok" she smiles back at him and he pulls her chair out for her. She rolls her eyes yet again but does so while still smiling. As Booth sits down he can't help the wave of fear that comes over him, this would be the night where either all his dreams would come true or they would all come shattering down around him. He masks his fear with is usual smile, and turns his attention back to Brennan.

The meal ended and everything seemed to be going well. Brennan and Booth had taken up residence on the couch and were now just talking.

'You're a coward Seeley Booth, just tell her, if Angela tells her, she could run and you won't be there to stop her now will you. Do you want to lose her?' Booth's inner voice is tormenting him. Of course he didn't want to lose her but if he told her the truth he could lose her anyway. 'What if another Sully comes along? Takes her from you, what do you fear more now ay?'

"Bones I have to tell you something."

"Sure Booth, what is it?" Booth turns to Brennan and lets out a small sigh.

"Bones I..." Booth lowers his head; Brennan can see the struggle he is having. 'this must be serious' she muses then panic sets in. 'what if it's something bad, what if...' her thoughts are cut off by Booth's lips on her own, after a moment of shock she simply closes her eyes and embraces it. The kiss is short but sweet, Booth pulls away, his heart is now beating faster than he thought possible.

"I love you." Booth says with so much love in his eyes Brennan feels her heart swell about 5 times bigger. "I know that might scare you and I'm sorry but I can't help how I feel. I know you're just going to say love is all chemistry and whatever, but I'm in love with you, and I know it's complicated because we're partners and we work together but..." Brennan places her index finger over his mouth, silencing him.

"I haven't been on a date since Sully Booth, why do you think that is?"

"Sully put you off dating for life?" Booth asks trying to keep a straight face, Brennan smiles.

"I realized the reason I didn't leave with Sully, was because...because I didn't want to leave you." She looks down somewhat embarrassed. Booth lifts her chin with his index finger and looks at her intently, the kind of look that could melt snow.

"Bones..." Before he can get another word out she stands moving away from Booth's touch. She begins to pace.

"I know I'm not the easiest person to be around Booth and I have issues, and honestly now that I think about it, you deserve better. Someone who can give you everything you want, everything you deserve."

"What!" Booth exclaims. Her statement had gotten to him. "How can you think that?!" He stands up and takes her hands in his own. "You are an amazing person Temperance Brennan, and don't you let anyone make you think otherwise, you're smart, kind, compassionate, caring, beautiful and if you don't mind me saying, sexy as hell." His smile is back at full wattage, and a blush has appeared on Brennan's face. "I want you Bones, just you."

"Believe me, I want you too Booth, so much it scares me."

"I'm scared too, but I know that we can make this work, we're supposed to be together. Anthropological inevitability right?" Booth says with a grin.

"Everything happens eventually." Brennan smiles back, and at her words his grin becomes impossibly wide.

"If I kiss you right now you're not gonna hit me are you?" Booth asks warily.

"Oh come on Booth, I wouldn't hit you, I mean, what's the worst I've ever done to you?

"Erm, you shot me!"

"Oh yeah, well it was an accident." She looks sincere and Booth smiles broadly.

"You gonna kiss me or what?"

"Yes ma'am!" he pulls her to him in one swift move and in an instant his mouth is on hers. A small squeal emanates from Brennan as Booth pulls them down onto the couch. She giggles like a girl and Booth can't help but smile at the un-Brennan like behaviour. Brennan lifts herself off his body slightly and looks at him questioningly.

"What?"

"My god, I love you!" Booth lifts his head to place another kiss to her lips. Before pulling back to admire her again.

"I'm kind of hungry want to see what we have for dessert?"

"Sure!" Booth says while helping Brennan back to her feet. Booth holds out his hand and Brennan smiles before taking it. He leads her to the kitchen and opens the fridge.

"Strawberries and chocolate syrup?" Brennan asks realising the connotations of that particular dessert choice. "I'm gonna kill Angela." She says half joking half serious.

"Well it would be a shame for them to go to waste right?" Booth says with a pleading look, causing Brennan to smile and roll her eyes as she grabs the dessert from the fridge and yanks Booth back to the living room.

* * *

**Now I did warn you about the fluff. I really wasn't sure about this chapter so please let me know what you think.**


	9. NightswimmingMorning Glory

**I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner but I was ill. So the times I felt well enough to do anything was spent on University work. So please forgive me. But I'm all better now and ready with a new chapter named after Nightswimming by R.E.M and Morning Glory by Oasis.**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews/alerts etc. This story is now well past 12,000 hits so thank you all!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 Nightswimming/Morning Glory**

**Nightswimming**

Booth awakes with a pain in his neck, looking around he realizes that he must have fallen asleep on the couch. He looks down and notices Brennan is still sleeping peacefully against his chest, Booth realizes they must have fallen asleep, but he doesn't have the heart to wake her. She had been suffering from anaemia due to the amount of blood she lost, so was often very tired. He looks back down at her, '_she looks so peaceful when she sleeps._' he muses. Brennan has a smile playing at her lips, as she unconsciously snuggles closer to him. Booth realizes that they had had a long day and that she should get a good night's sleep. He slowly sits up, taking Brennan into his arms as he stands. He carries her into her bedroom and lays her down gently on her bed. She begins to stir.

"Booth?" she says groggily.

"Shhh...Go back to sleep." He says soothingly while tucking her hair behind her ear and out of her face. He turns to exit the room but she grabs his arm and turns to him.

"Stay. Please."

Booth smiles and lies down next to her wrapping his arms around her waist protectively. Brennan shifts instinctively to get more comfortable, wriggling into his embrace. She sighs heavily.

"Good night Bones" Booth says quietly, kissing her temple, but his response is another sleepy sigh. He smiles to himself and lets sleep claim him, swimming in dreams of his partner, instead of drowning in the horrors of his past, she had saved his life in more ways than one.

* * *

**Morning Glory**

The next morning Booth wakes first. Brennan is still out cold, breathing peacefully. Booth quietly and carefully removes himself from her warm embrace and walks out the room and towards the kitchen. He switches on the coffee machine and quietly begins to prepare breakfast.

A short while later he arranges more food than they could possibly eat on a large tray and then places Brennan's medication next to it along with a glass of water. He carefully picks up the tray and takes it to her bedroom. Smiling, clearly pleased with himself, he places the tray carefully on the bed and leans over to Brennan placing a feather light kiss on her lips. She slowly awakes and smiles when she sees who is waking her.

"Good morning Bones."

"Humm...morning." she says yawning.

"I didn't want to wake you, but I thought you might like some breakfast."

She sits up and sleepily rubs her face. She looks down to see a huge choice of breakfast foods all perfectly arranged on their plates. She smiles at his sweet gesture.

"Thank you." She says while leaning across to kiss him.

"It's no problem Bones."

Brennan grabs a fork and drives it into the huge stake of pancakes which are covered in syrup. Booth smiles as she places the fork in her mouth and manages to get syrup on the corner of her mouth.

"What?" she says smiling back at him.

"Nothing... you just have syrup on your face. Here let me get that." He says while leaning forward and removing the sticky substance from her mouth with his own. They both have flashbacks to the night before and a similar situation with the chocolate syrup, Brennan smiles as she grabs a croissant and holds it to Booths mouth. Just as he moves to take a bite she pulls it away and takes a bite herself. Booth pouts jokingly and she rolls her eyes while smiling, she turns the croissant back to him, allowing him to take a bite. Identical smiles cross their faces as they finish their breakfast. Who knew breakfast could be this much fun?

* * *

**Fluffy fluffy fluffy I know but ask and ye shall receive. I know this was short but I wanted to get a chapter up sooner. Not many chapters left now, BB confront Angela in the next. **


	10. Whole Lotta Love

**The end is nigh. Sorry for the delay.Thank you all so much for all the reviews/ alerts/ favourites ect. You guys are awesome. This chapter is named after Whole Lotta Love by Led Zeppelin of course.**

* * *

**Chapter 10- Whole Lotta Love**

"Are you sure you want to tell them?" Booth says bringing the SUV to a halt in the Jeffersonian car park.

"Yes Booth, I'm sure, I spent years hiding my feelings, and I'm sick of it."

"What 'feelings' might those be?" He says with a smirk. She smiles and shakes her head.

"Don't push it Booth, you know this is hard for me."

"You're right, I'm sorry." He says as he takes her hand and begins to rub circles on the back of it with his thumb.

She looks up at him "So..how we gonna do this?"

"Well..I have a confession to make."

"What? What is it?" she grimaces, as if preparing herself for the worst.

"Well, you see when you were in the hospital; Angela kind of gave me an ultimatum." Brennan frowns at him not quite understanding where he was going with this. "She said I had to tell you how I feel or else she would do it for me."

"What! That's just.she shouldn't have forced you like that."

"But she was right, I should have told you sooner, I was just afraid of what would happen, but after Angela's ultimatum I knew I had to tell you, I wanted you to hear it from me." he leans over to whisper in her ear. "So I could tell you how amazing you are." He kisses her cheek. "How beautiful you are." He kisses the other cheek. "How clever you are." He kisses her forehead. "How much I love you." He kisses her tenderly on the lips.

Brennan blushes and smiles coyly. "I don't think Angela would have put it quite like that." She says smiling. Booth chuckles.

"You're right; I wonder what she would have said." Booth says with a look of curiosity.

"You know we don't have to wonder, I never told her what happened so unless you have, we could just go in and find out."

"You mean pretend like everything is normal, that nothing's changed."

"Yeah, and then Angela will be forced to tell me what she would have said to me."

Booth smiles. "Ok, let's go then." Booth and Brennan exit the SUV, and head towards the entrance.

"I'll go in first, you follow in 5 minutes." Brennan says as she rounds the corridor to the lab door.

"Right ok." Booth stands at the door and watches her leave.

Brennan walks across the lab floor and almost immediately Angela makes a bee-line for her.

"Bren, Sweetie." She says excitedly, giving her a hug. They walk into her office and Brennan sits down behind her desk. Angela smiles expectantly.

"So.What happened?" Angela asks raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"What? When?"

Angela sighed. "The other night obviously, did Booth talk to you?"

"No, we ate, then I was kind of tired so I went to bed, Booth kindly cleaned up, that's it. It was so nice of you to do all that but I fail to see why it was necessary."

Angela is now fuming, and at that precise moment Booth casually enters Brennan's office.

"Morning Bones, Angela."

"You!" Angela shouts, pointing to Booth. "You didn't tell her, you promised!"

Booth stands back, slightly taken aback by Angela's tone. But he says nothing just acts innocent.

"Well you leave me with no choice then." She turns to face her best friend and takes a deep breath. "Bren, Booth is hopelessly and completely in love with you and would very much like to take you home and make love to you over and over again, I believe he has a particular shower fetish involving you too."

Brennan suppresses a smile, trying to keep a straight face.

"Well then." Brennan says, a little over dramatically. She stands and walks towards him. "He won't mind if I do this then." She grabs Booth from the back of his neck and pulls him towards her for a searing kiss. A kiss that gets increasingly hotter with each second that passes. Leaving Angela both shocked and feeling a little awkward. But Angela being Angela soon realises she has been conned.

"Hold on a minute." Angela says waving her arms in disbelief. Brennan and Booth break apart smiling; they turn to look at her while still holding one another. "You two set me up!"

"Well, we were curious as to how you would tell me." Brennan explains with an innocent face. Before turning to face Booth. "And what was that about a shower fetish?" She says raising an eyebrow.

Booth blushes. "I'll explain later." He says as Angela smiles; well at least there was one new piece of information given today.

"Ok, I'll forgive you on one condition." Angela says seriously, Booth and Brennan look at each other slightly worried. Angela's tone becomes almost playful. "You, tell me everything." She says pointing to Brennan. "And you, kiss her goodbye then skedaddle. Time for some girl talk I think." Booth does just that, kissing Brennan goodbye before he walks out the door, happily tossing his poker chip in the air.

Once Booth is a safe distance away Angela turns to Brennan. "Ok missy, spill."

Brennan grins and then blushes slightly. "I love him Ange." Angela squeals before Brennan continues. "Now if only I could tell him that."

Angela smiles. "Do you want me to do it for you?" Angela jokes, earning a laugh from Brennan. Angela had never seen her friend so happy, so content. She was glad she had interfered as she listened to Brennan tell her everything that had happened over the last few days. But now she would need a new project, maybe she could blackmail them into marriage or something, it was a definite possibility, but then again maybe that was going a little too far.

* * *

**A short epilogue to come, I hope you all enjoyed it, thanks again for all the reviews/alerts/favourites ect. It really means a lot.**


	11. Baby, I Love You

**Well this is it for this story, Thanks for sticking with it. This is named after Baby, I love You by Aretha Franklin.**

* * *

**Epilogue- Baby, I Love You.**

_**"I love you, ain't no doubt about it"**_

Booth is fast asleep, his breathing steady, a smile on his face as he pulls Brennan closer, if that was even possible. Brennan however was not asleep, she is just lying there, watching him sleep; he looks so peaceful she muses, like he doesn't feel like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders. He stirs, which startles her slightly. His breathing changes and his eyes open slowly. "Can't sleep?" he asks eyes half open. He moves his hand up her bare back slowly and his face saddens when he reaches the scar on her back from the bullet graze. Brennan notices the look on his face, a mix of sadness and guilt.

"I'm ok with that being there Booth, because if it wasn't there, you wouldn't be here either." Booth's face relaxes a little as he kisses her forehead.

"I love you." Booth states, as if it was the easiest thing in the world to say.

"I know." Brennan replies as she snuggles closer to Booth's chest. He smiles and begins to drift back to sleep. Brennan tilts her head to watch him again, his breathing now becoming slow and even.

"I love you." She whispers, barely audible.

"I know." He smiles, his eyes still closed.

**

* * *

**

**So there we are people, Hope you enjoyed it. If you have the time let me know what you thought.**


End file.
